


Camping sex - it's fucking intents!

by Yanana



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Camping AU, F/F, Someone sets a tent on fire, There's no balance and control, Tissaia is a lawyer, Yennefer is a little shit, mature for later chapters, only chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Tissaia is a lawyer who suffers from burn-out and needs a break. She decides to reconnect with nature and go camping. Unfortunately something went wrong and her camping lot is also booked by Yennefer, a university drop-out who just didn't have any money for a fancy trip. It's the midst of the holiday season so there's no other place to go. The only solution is to share a camping lot... and then chaos ensues
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 236
Kudos: 155





	1. Welcome to the Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself to take a break and finish all my projects first. And then I accidentally wrote a new multichapter-fic. Oops
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy and leave me comments <3
> 
> Ps. I collaborate with Em626 for the puns

‘What do you mean, you’re overbooked?’

‘Exactly what it says! We have no more camping lots available but this one.’

Tissaia scoffed. This was outrageous. She had booked this holiday two weeks in advance and had planned every day meticulously. There was no way this much needed break could not happen! She was a lawyer for a very prestigious law firm Aretuza Justice. Tissaia loved her job but had gone completely of the rails with it. The moment she got hired, she had turned into a workaholic wanting to make a career and totally neglecting herself in the process.

She had worked twelve hours a day easily often forgetting to eat and having no social life or friends whatsoever to fall back on to relax. Her company car had more miles on the clock than all the other company cars combined and her office chair had needed replacement three times already. Tissaia had made promotion after promotion but her mental health had declined rapidly up to the point that she randomly started crying behind her desk.

The HR Department had put her on a leave of absence immediately and referred her to a psychiatrist for guidance. Coral, a very warm-hearted woman with a no-nonsense attitude had immediately pulled the alarm bell. According to her Tissaia was suffering from such a severe burn-out, something drastic was necessary to help her recover from it. Therefore the company had practically ordered her to take a trip to reconnect with nature and herself and had forbidden her to work for a month.

Despite Coral’s advice to not plan everything and just wing it, she had outlined every day of the upcoming month in a little notebook. She would reconnect with nature flawlessly just as she was flawless at being a lawyer. Tissaia always thrived in whatever she undertook. How hard could this be? Of course she hadn’t expected the only available camping site in the area to be such inept at their job.

‘This simply will not do. I have booked and paid my camping lot weeks in advance and I refuse to accept that you have lost my reservation.’

Yennefer listened to the woman ranting about needing this vacation because her life depended on it and rolled her eyes. She was a university drop-out who could barely afford her rent with her job as a bartender and occasional DJ. But she kept telling herself that she would do better after this vacation where she could really think about what she wanted in life. Of course she had no real budget to travel so she decided to go camping for a month on her own.

Being very proud of herself that she had actually booked her camping lot in advance she had finally arrived after hours of hitchhiking with a lot of dodgy looking men. Only to hear that the camping was overbooked and that the very last lot had been rented to two people by accident? Not exactly the way Yennefer had expected her first day of vacation to go but to make such a fuzz as this very tiny and stressed lady did? That went a bit far in Yen’s opinion so she tried to lighten the mood.

‘Hey, it’s okay,’ she spoke to the lady while putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, ‘I’m sure they didn’t _intent_ for this to happen.’

Tissaia blinked and stared at Yennefer with an incredulous expression. Did this child just make a terrible pun while she was on the brink of losing her vacation and thus her chance of going back to work as soon as possible? Despite being several inches smaller than the young woman with abnormally purple eyes, Tissaia glared at her making Yennefer retract her hand quickly.

‘Kindly stay out of this and start looking for another place to stay because this last lot is mine.’

‘I’m afraid that’s not very fair,’ the woman behind the counter squeaked.

She had brown unruly curls and a face full of freckles. So far she had not spoken after informing both ladies of the conundrum they were in and now that she did speak up, she looked like she regretted it immediately. Tissaia’s head snapped at the owner of the camping with such speed, Yennefer was sure she heard some bones crack. The lawyer, who had gotten strict instruction to avoid stress, felt her blood pressure spike as she bend over the counter to read the nametag of the woman.

‘Now, listen here Triss. I did not come all this way to hear that my vacation is cancelled because you made a mistake! I have booked my lot in advance so I should be the one to get it. There’s no other camping to turn to for miles and it’s late.’

‘I have booked my lot in advance as well so please take that broomstick out of your arse and stop being so selfish,’ Yennefer snapped.

Triss awkwardly looked at the two women in front of her counter who shot daggers at each other desperately looking for her partner to come and save her. She and Sabrina were two city girls who met at a camping and fell in love. After a few years of failing to find true happiness in Cintra City they had decided to go back to nature and manage a camping together. They had lived their dream and had gradually renovated the abandoned camping place to the very popular place it now was. Unfortunately their software sometimes failed and just when the entire camping was full, another error had occurred.

‘Look, nobody needs to go home at this hour. All the other campings are booked as well by the way. It seems like people have rediscovered the outdoors or something but the point is, you have nowhere else to go.’

Triss swallowed as the gazes of both women darkened from hearing her words. But she managed her customer friendly smile back onto her face and continued.

‘I suggest you just share the remaining lot. You both came with a tent and those don’t take up as much space as a motorhome.’

Tissaia opened her mouth but no sound came out of it. So she just stared at the mystery woman standing next to her in front of the counter. Two purple eyes stared back at her, an evil smirk playing around Yennefer’s lips in a silent challenge. Tissaia raised her chin in defiance. She was not going to let some twenty-somewhat year old defeat her.

‘Very well. But we will each only pay half of the rent as compensation. Show us the way,’ Tissaia said to Triss who immediately took out a map of the camping and laid it out in front the two women.

‘There’s the lake where you can do all kinds of water sports. You can also find a restaurant there. The showers and toilets are over here and the little shopping centre, which has a bakery and sells mostly basic stuff you need during a camping trip, is right here at the entrance. Number sixty-nine is your camping lot,’ Triss pointed on the map.

Yennefer grinned, ‘really? Number sixty-nine?’

‘I don’t see what’s funny about that number,’ Tissaia replied with a frown.

Yennefer snorted and ran her eyes up and down the tiny woman in front of her. She was slender but not skinny and had curves in all the right places. Her eyes were the lightest blue she had ever seen and her hair had a very dark warm brown colour. If she wouldn’t be frowning all the time or fidgeting with everything she got her hands on, she might actually be pretty Yennefer thought. She just needed to loosen up a bit.

‘These are your keys to enter the sanitary building. There’s a ten pound guarantee on them which will be returned to you at the end of your stay.’

At that moment a blonde woman entered the reception and smiled fondly at Triss who practically melted on the spot. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing blue sweatpants with a matching vest. The other owner of the camping had just finished her final rounds before going home. Sabrina kissed Triss on the cheek and turned to welcome their new guests before realizing the tension that hung in the air.

‘Is everything alright?’

‘It seems like you rented us both the same camping lot so we decided to share it _and_ the price,’ Tissaia said with a stern voice.

  
Sabrina arched an eyebrow. That didn’t sound like something Triss would have agreed on, as their prices were very reasonable and the lots very spacious. But when she looked at her wife she was met with pleading eyes begging her to just go with it. The blonde sighed. Her wife really was too soft but she loved her dearly so she just smiled and nodded at the two women.

‘Excellent. Welcome to The Lodge.’

***

Ten minutes later Yennefer and Tissaia were walking to their camping lot. Yennefer had only brought a small backpack, her tent and some basic equipment. Her light packing together with her long legs allowed her to arrive first. They had a quiet corner with only two motorhomes and one cabin as their neighbours. She nodded to herself. This would do just fine. Suddenly she heard the rattling of pots and pans and looked up in confusion.

There was Tissaia, packed like a mule and struggling to carry everything to the camping lot. Her backpack was almost twice the size of her with a sleeping bag on top of it and kitchen utensils dangling on hooks. She carried an extra cool box and her tent while a flashlight was stuck between her teeth. To finish it all she wore a pair of rubber boots Yennefer hadn’t noticed before and cargo pants with a Swiss pocketknife on her belt.

‘You look ridiculous.’

‘I am prepared. You on the other hand, look like a toddler who insisted on packing her own suitcase and therefore brought only a third of what she needs.’

Yennefer stuck out her tongue and Tissaia who scoffed and immediately decided to pretend like Yennefer didn’t exist. They silently agreed to put up their tents on each end of the lot and started working. Organized as always, Tissaia took out a plan to set up her tent and followed it meticulously. Yennefer on the other hand just winged it and had her tent out in seconds. With a shit-eating grin she threw her backpack inside, rolled out her mattress and sleeping bag and laid herself down on her stomach with her head outside to watch Tissaia struggle.

‘You realize that there’s a much faster way to do that, right?’ Yennefer asked while supporting her head on her hands.

‘I like to follow protocol. Yours doesn’t seem very secure. One gush of wind and your tent will collapse.’

‘Pffff, no it won’t.’

‘Suit yourself.’

Tissaia finally managed to install her tent and grabbed an extension cable that she plugged into the little electricity box next to their lot. She then plugged her cool box in that started buzzing softly and a little portable stove. Within minutes a pot of tomato soup was simmering making Yennefer’s stomach grumble. The older woman’s tent, which was rather large, had a separate compartment for her to sleep in. A matrass that was much thicker and more comfortable looking than Yennefer’s was rolled out in it together with a sleeping bag, a pillow and an extra blanket.

It had little boxes in the sides to organize her clothes and a hook on which she fastened her flashlight. The now empty backpack was being rolled up and tucked away in yet another tentpocket and Tissaia zipped up her mosquito net to avoid insects flying in. Yennefer looked flabbergasted. This woman literally had brought everything with her that she could possibly think of. Just when she thought she’d seen it all, Tissaia grabbed a folding basket with two storage spaces. In one half she placed her toothbrush, toiletries and towel and in the other half her dirty dishes, soap and a sponge.

‘Is there something you haven’t brought with you?’

‘My phone as I am having a digital-detox,’ Tissaia replied not very convinced of that decision, ‘and my earplugs unfortunately.’

The lawyer grabbed a book that was so thick it could probably be used to smash someone head in and started reading. Yennefer rolled her eyes and turned around in her own tent, searching for her phone. She lasted an impressive whole three seconds before her badly put together tent collapsed on top of her, muffling her surprised shriek.

‘I told you that tent wouldn’t stay up,’ a smug voice said from the other side of the lot.

Yennefer answered with a _blebleble_ and tried to find the exit of her tent so she could fix it again. Tissaia watched with amusement to the moving canvas in front of her. After ten minutes there was still no sight of the younger woman and suddenly the movements stalled until a very sad voice could be heard.

‘Can you please help me?’

‘Oh so now you can be polite?’

With a victory screech a head popped out of the tent and two purple puppy eyes looked at Tissaia who felt one of her famous headaches coming up. She had not ventured all this way to succumb to stress like she did in the office! No, she needed to relax. Tissaia pinched her nose and tried to control her breathing before getting up and walking towards the woman who’d gotten herself entangled in her tent.

‘You should really try to relax more, you’re way too tents.’

_I wanna go home._


	2. Chihuahuas and marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I thank Em626 for the pun <3

When Yennefer had finally fallen asleep after rebuilding her tent with the stressy woman’s help, it had been very late and she had vowed to sleep until noon the next day. But she hadn’t taken Tissaia’s early morning routine into account and stirred when the tent next to her was being zipped open. Tissaia was humming a song while carrying her foldable basket to the sanitary building so she could freshen up and do her dishes.

Upon return she immediately started doing stretches while heating up a pot of water for her morning coffee. She’d always been a tea drinker but when she had started at her company as a lawyer, she had switched to coffee and now she couldn’t go without at least one cup every day. The sizzling of the stove and Tissaia’s jumping jacks awakened Yennefer who groaned and rolled onto her back to stare at the tent’s canvas. After a few minutes of listening to Tissaia doing crunches, she cursed and opened her tent.

‘Why on earth are you awake at this hour?’

Tissaia immediately stopped her exercises and arched an eyebrow, ‘it’s 9am. I slept in actually.’

At that exact moment, the door of motorhome in front of them swung open and a little dog jumped out barking non-stop and attacking Tissaia who was still sitting on the ground. Yennefer laughed but sprung into action nevertheless, picking up the dog before Tissaia had a heart attack. She tucked the dog underneath her arm and stretched her other hand out to the woman on the ground to help her up.

‘Oh my GOD, where did Roach go? Here doggy doggy doggy!’

A short and thin man with salmon pink shorts and a white shirt ran around the camping flapping his hands about in search of the Chihuahua. Behind him a giant muscular man emerged from the motorhome wearing his almost white hair in a bun on top of his head. He also wore shorts and a shirt but was all in black including his slippers. With one hand he grabbed the panicking man, who was still shouting, by the shoulder to stop him from running and pointed to Yennefer and Tissaia who were watching them with open mouths.

After a few awkward seconds, Tissaia nudged Yennefer with her elbow and the woman suddenly remembered that she was still holding the dog that was now trying to wrestle its way out of Yennefer’s arms. She quickly put the animal down and it immediately ran to the thin man who shrieked with excitement.

‘Your dog attacked us,’ Tissaia pointed out.

‘I apologize. Roach sometimes gets overenthusiastic.’

The man with the white hair had unusually light brown eyes. Some might even call them yellow. His voice was low and hoarse almost like he didn’t use it very often. But he smiled kindly at them and walked over to shake their hands.

‘You must have arrived late yesterday. My name’s Geralt. That’s Jaskier.’

The thin man rose to his feet with his Chihuahua in his hands and nodded to his new neighbours, ‘welcome to The Lodge.’

‘I’m Tissaia and this is …’

Tissaia fell silent and suddenly realized that she didn’t even know the woman she shared her camping lot with. Purple eyes looked at her with amusement before Yennefer turned to the couple in front of them.

‘I’m Yennefer. Nice motorhome you have there.’

‘Thank you,’ Jaskier answered with a confused look on his face, ‘you don’t know each other then?’

‘They made a mistake and rented the last available lot to both of us so we decided to share. Rather reluctantly,’ Tissaia said dryly.

Jaskier laughed thinking Tissaia made a joke and put Roach down, ‘well, we’re practically locals here so if you need anything, just scream. We’re going to walk Roach now.’

The man put Roach on a leash and almost danced away, his hips swaying dramatically in his pink shorts. Geralt just waved at the women and followed his boyfriend in silence while listening to him babbling on about the cute coat he saw for the Chihuahua and how much he wanted to buy it. They watched the two men walk away and awkwardly stood next to each other. Tissaia was the first one to break the silence.

‘So, Yennefer huh?’

‘The one and only. Tissaia’s an unusual name.’

Tissaia just shrugged and went back to her exercises as there was no way she wasn’t going to finish her morning routine. She only had to do her ten push-ups after all.

‘I’m going to the store to get breakfast,’ Yennefer said in an attempt to be nice, ‘do you want something.’

‘I only drink coffee for breakfast.’

Yennefer changed in her tent, took out her wallet from her backpack and quickly put on her combat boots. When she emerged back outdoors, Tissaia had taken the pot of the stove and was making herself a cup of coffee while looking in her planner to see what she was going to do next. Yennefer shook her head incredulously. That woman was crazy.

***

Tissaia stomped to the camping lot feeling frustrated that she hadn’t managed to fulfil every item on her to-do list today. Reconnecting with nature certainly was a lot more challenging than she had anticipated! She had bought something to eat at a nearby market she’d passed while walking home and longed for her bed. Embarrassed about the fact that she had tripped and fallen into a creek, she was still determined to finish at least one more activity; making a campfire and eating marshmallows. It would also dry her clothes and warm her up so it was a win-win situation.

Her mood already lightened a bit at the efficiency as she walked over to the little fire pit on their camping lot. She had gathered some wood on her way to the camping and immediately went to work. With a smirk she fished her fire-starting kit out of her pocket. She had seen it on a survival show and decided to buy it for herself convinced it could come in handy during her trip. One stroke and a spark already ignited the tinder underneath the wood.

The small woman had just found her marshmallows when she heard someone approach her whistling some song she had never heard about before. When she looked up, she saw Yennefer staggering towards her with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Tissaia frowned, wondering what she’d been up to.

‘Ello tiny lady,’ Yennefer exclaimed upon her arrival.

‘Good evening bane of my existence.’

Yennefer snickered at the reply and sat herself down next to the fire. Tissaia immediately gestured at her that she needed to keep more distance between her and the fire when she saw Yennefer’s shoelaces begin to smoulder. The woman scooted over and stared at the flames completely mesmerized.

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Eat marshmallows,’ Tissaia said and when she heard the stomach of the other woman growl, she added ‘would you like some?’

Yennefer’s eyes suddenly lit op and she smiled at Tissaia so widely the woman couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the girl wasn’t used to kindness very much? Trying to ignore the guilt building in her chest for her earlier behaviour towards her camping-companion she put a few marshmallows on a stick and handed it to Yennefer. With a shriek she held her food over the fire.

‘How long does it take?’

‘You’ve literally held it above the fire ten seconds! Patience.’

‘Patience is not my strength.’

‘Drinking obviously is.’

Yennefer frowned and looked at Tissaia who glared at the bottle of whiskey. What was this lady implying? Okay, she was slightly drunk but the bottle wasn’t entirely empty?

‘I’ve just been chilling at the lake in the sunshine with a book and a drink,’ Yennefer replied with an accent she usually didn’t have but that was triggered by the booze.

‘That’s what you did all day?’

‘Something wrong with that?’

‘No, I guess not,’ Tissaia answered hesitantly, ‘but it sounds very boring.’

‘It’s not. You know what is boring? Waiting for these marshmallows to get ready. Can’t you make the fire a little bit warmer?’

‘No, I have no more wood to help the flames get bigger. Can you hold my marshmallows as well? I desperately need the toilet.’

Yennefer watched as Tissaia left the camping lot and pouted. She was hungry and this was going way too slow. Suddenly she noticed her bottle of whiskey and an idea formed in her head. With an evil cackle Yennefer held both sticks in one hand and unscrewed the cap of the bottle with her teeth. What was going to be an attempt to add a few drops to the fire ended up in Yennefer being startled by sparks and dropping the entire content of the bottle into the flames.

A giant flame roared upwards setting the marshmallows Yennefer was holding on fire. The woman screamed and tossed them away without thinking. She uttered a silent _shit_ when she saw the burning candy fall on top of Tissaia’s tent immediately setting the canvas aflame. It was at that exact moment that Tissaia decided to return to their camping lot. Luckily she had a better response than Yennefer who was just watching in shock.

She jumped inside her tent and dragged her backpack, her sleeping bag and some clothes out before it was getting too hot and she had to get out. In the meantime Sabrina and Triss had arrived as well holding a garden hose and putting the fire down before it could spread to other camping lots. Triss immediately checked on Tissaia who was coughing and had some small burns on her hands while her wife was conquering the final flames.

‘What happened?’

‘Ask that maniac you made me share a camping lot with,’ Tissaia snapped while nodding at Yennefer who looked very guilty.

‘My marshmallows caught fire and I panicked.’

Sabrina shut down the hose and joined them with a stern look on her face, ‘You’re lucky nothing but the tent got damaged or this could have been a very expensive joke.’

‘Speaking of my tent, can I buy a new one at your shop?’

Triss suddenly looked very uncomfortable, ‘I’m afraid we sold the last one yesterday.’

Tissaia closed her eyes and counted to ten. She could sense that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as her breathing became erratic. Suddenly someone place a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Tissaia was met with two purple eyes and for some strange reason; it brought her back to her senses.

‘Seeing as this was my fault, you can sleep with me until we find a better solution. But it’s late and we need rest.’

Tissaia felt herself nod and heard Triss and Sabrina mumble something about cleaning up the mess tomorrow morning before they left for their own cottage. Yennefer took her things from her and rolled the mattress out next to hers. Since her tent was a lot smaller, it would be tight but it was manageable for two people to sleep in it with their luggage at their feet. Yen was hungry but ignored her growling stomach when she looked at the defeated woman in front of her. She realized she was fighting her tears and wanted to make her feel better.

‘Tissaia?’

‘Yes?’

‘I have a _burning_ question for you. Do you sleep on the left or on the right side of the bed?’


	3. Conversations and sleepless nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the camping sex y'all are hoping for yet (dirty minds, the lot of you), but that'll happen later in the fic ;) promise!
> 
> Thanks to Em626 for being my inspiration <3

Tissaia couldn’t sleep. She was mildly claustrophobic, hence her own large tent and she was uncomfortably lying so close to a woman she couldn’t stand. When she turned to her other side for the twentieth time in under five minutes, Yennefer sighed.

‘Can’t sleep?’

‘No, not in the least. Which is your fault because I had no issues sleeping in my own tent,’ Tissaia growled.

‘I already apologized for that.’

‘Yes thank you, that fixes everything.’

‘Look,’ Yennefer said trying not to sound exasperated, ‘let’s just talk? Maybe it’ll help you fall asleep if you’re distracted from recent events.’

‘Fine.’

Yennefer rolled herself on her side so she could look at Tissaia but the woman refused to do the same. She stubbornly rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The raven-haired woman sighed again. She also had trouble sleeping as she normally slept naked but kept her clothes on after Tissaia nearly fainted when she asked if she was okay with that. The shorts she wore just annoyed her immensely.

‘What brings you here?’

Tissaia had half a mind of telling Yennefer a lie when she suddenly heard Coral’s voice inside her head telling her that she needed to talk about her issues. What was the harm, really? It’s not like she’d see Yennefer again after this vacation. So Tissaia told the truth. She told her about her career at Aretuza Justice and how it had almost cost her her sanity. When she explained how HR had forced her to take this trip in order to keep her job, a sympathetic smile had appeared on Yennefer’s face.

Tissaia was surprised at Yenenfer’s listening skills and had rolled onto her side without noticing it, facing the girl with her unusual eyes. It was strangely comfortable to talk to the stranger next to her. Especially when she wasn’t making silly jokes and puns like usual. She then listened to the girl’s story and suddenly her reaction to Tissaia’s kindness made more sense.

Yennefer didn’t come from a warm and supportive family as Tissaia had. She had spent her youth in foster care and a wrong boyfriend, Istredd, had made her stray from the path entirely. Drug abuse had forced her to drop out of university and she had eventually ended up in the hospital after an overdose. Istredd hadn’t made it. Together with the help of loving nurse at the hospital, Yennefer had recovered. This trip was for her to recharge her batteries and figure out what she wanted in life.

‘So you see, this is really a second chance for me,’ Yennefer concluded her story.

‘I’m sorry to hear that you’ve struggle so much in your short life already, Yennefer. You deserve better.’

‘I’m not that young. I’m nearly twenty-six.’

‘And I’m nearing forty.’

‘Well, you don’t look a day older than thirty,’ Yennefer said with a wink.

Tissaia snorted but she was flattered nevertheless. Suddenly she felt herself yawn and realized that talking had actually helped distracting her. Yennefer smiled at her and yawned too. They both settled in a comfortable silence and slowly let their eyes flutter shut.

‘Goodnight Tissaia, try not to _s’more.’_

Suddenly loud, obscene noises reached their ears. Tissaia’s eyes flew open immediately and Yennefer struggled to contain her laughter. It was very obvious that there was a couple fucking each other’s brains out somewhere on the camping. Tissaia felt an awkward blush creep over her neck and chest and every trace of exhaustion immediately disappeared from her body. She groaned in frustration. This was going to be a very long night.

***

Tissaia must have finally managed to fall asleep because she awoke with a shock. It looked like Yennefer’s very long and thick curly hair had gotten into her face during the night, preventing her to breathe. Her body had jolted when the need for air became to great, waking her up in the process. She immediately started rubbing the hair out of her eyes and mouth accidentally slapping Yennefer in the face.

‘Ouch!’

‘Shit, I’m sorry! But your hair, it’s everywhere.’

Yennefer glared at her and rubbed her forehead. In the meantime, Tissaia’s claustrophobia had become too much for her to handle the confined space she was currently in. She pushed Yennefer aside and bolted out of the tent as fast as she could. The fresh air calmed her at once and she took large breathes and tried to ignore the fact that she was exhausted.

Moments later, Yennefer joined her outside and stretched her long legs. Tissaia felt her gaze wander off and track those long olive legs all the way up to the scandalously tiny short they were in. She shook her head. It was time to start her morning routine or there was no way she could finish everything today. When Yennefer went for a shower, she did her exercises and heated up a pot of water for coffee.

‘Could I have a cup as well, please?’

Tissaia nodded and fetched a second cup from her bag. Yennefer shook out her wet hair and folded her legs underneath her as she sat down. She was wearing a flowery dress with her combat boots underneath and Tissaia chuckled. Suddenly Yennefer poked her and she nearly spilled her coffee.

‘What?’

‘Look at her!’

Tissaia looked and frowned. The door from the second motorhome had opened and a tall muscular woman had come out. She wore an overall revealing two toned and strong legs. Her hair was braided and she had a bit trouble walking.

‘What about her?’

‘She’s the twat that kept us up all night!’

‘How on earth can you know that for sure, Yennefer,’ Tissaia said scolding.

‘Don’t you see the way she walks? She’s been so thoroughly fucked she probably has trouble sitting down as well.’

Tissaia blushed so fiercely at that statement, Yennefer feared her head would explode. The brunette choked on her coffee and started coughing so loud it startled the unknown woman from the motorhome. She jogged towards them as best as she could and knelt in front of Tissaia with a worried look upon her face.

‘Are you alright?’

‘She’s fine. She’s just embarrassed because I told her that you were the woman keeping us up all night by having the loudest sex ever.’

This only made Tissaia cough harder and while the woman blinked a few times in order to process what Yennefer just had said, she kept patting Tissaia on the back. Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on her face and Yennefer chuckled in return. The strange woman held out her hand.

‘I certainly am! Calanthe. Pleased to meet you.’

‘Exhausted Yennefer. And this is Tissaia.’

‘I apologize if I kept you up all night. We’ll try to keep it down this evening.’

‘You’re going to have sex again?’ Tissaia managed to squeak.

‘Life’s too short not to,’ Calanthe said with a wink and Yennefer nodded.

‘I love being single but I do miss sex.’

Calanthe slapped her on the back with a barked laugh, ‘I like you! We should grab a beer sometimes.’

She looked at Tissaia who was now frowning at her cold coffee and slapped her on the back too. Tissaia lost her balance, spilled the last of her precious coffee and fell into Yennefer’s arms.

‘Oops, my bad! I don’t know my own strength sometimes! Wanna join us as well?’

‘I’m gay.’

The answer was so silent that neither of the two other woman understood Tissaia. Yennefer gently pushed her back onto her feet and gave the rest of her coffee to Tissaia who accepted it with a confused smile. The woman hesitated when Yenenfer asked her to repeat herself but did so nevertheless.

‘I’m afraid I can’t join your talks about your wild adventures. I’m gay.’

Calanthe pressed her lips together to keep from laughing but couldn’t prevent to snicker a bit, ‘that’s okay! We’ll gladly listen to your tales about tits and pussies. I gotta go now before the store’s run out of sandwiches but I’ll come by later today to set a date.’

When she disappeared around a bush they heard her howl with laughter, making Tissaia blush again. Yennefer almost felt bad for her.

‘Do you feel like a walk and maybe grab some lunch at the restaurant near the lake?’

She tried not to sound too hopeful but the truth was that she was very lonely. She’d lost all her friends when she dated Istredd and had not managed to make new ones yet. Yennefer realized that she would never see Tissaia ever again after this holiday but she clung to the smallest acts of kindness, desperate for someone to talk to. It took her all of her strength to not look too disappointed when Tissaia shook her head.

‘I cannot. I have a busy day ahead,’ she said as she gave her notebook to Yennefer who accepted it with a baffled look on her face.

‘You’ve planned each and every day of your stay here?’

‘Well yes, how else am I going to find myself and reconnect with nature?’

Yennefer just shook her head. This woman was a control freak! She barely had time to breathe with this busy schedule. Even for someone with a good night’s sleep this was exhausting and she had slept maybe 2 hours at most.

‘You really shouldn’t go climbing when you’re not well rested.’

‘I kindly thank you for your advice but I assure you that I know what I’m doing.’

Yennefer could only watch as Tissaia rose to her feet and disappeared in her tent to gather her belongings.

***

It was late when Yennefer finally decided to head for her tent. She had spent the day with Gerald and Jaskier who really were the sweetest couple she had ever met. They had gone to a nearby market and made a long walk with Roach who still didn’t like Yennefer very much. Upon return they had invited Yennefer for dinner and she had gladly accepted.

The raven-haired woman waved one last time at her neighbours who disappeared into their motorhome and entered her tent only to feel her heart freeze in her chest. Tissaia wasn’t here and Yennefer distinctly remembered her schedule. She should have been back for at least two hours now. _Something happened._ The thought chilled her to the bone and she immediately sprung to action.

She grabbed her own backpack and filled it with Tissaia’s first-aid kit, a towel, a flashlight, a bottle of water and the woman’s pocketknife. Yennefer grabbed her phone that was charging and made sure to change into jeans, a T-shirt and her combat boots. A flowery dress was not exactly an ideal rescue-outfit. Before leaving the camping, she checked for the telephone number on the window and looked on the map where she had to go to find the mountain Tissaia had decided to climb.


	4. Heroism and Nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissaia was hurting but she bit her tongue in order not to cry out. Yennefer was only helping after all. She gratefully accepted the bottle of water from her saviour and took a sip. When Yennefer took of her jacket and her shirt, she nearly spat the water back out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the next chapter of my camping fic. No smut just yet, but some awkward nudity ;) 
> 
> Fluffy times ahead!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like what you're reading x
> 
> Big thanks to Em626 for the pun <3

It was a cold night and it was drizzling slightly when Yennefer finally arrived at the foot of the mountain. She cursed when she looked how high it was and desperately wished Tissaia hadn’t fallen all the way from the peak or something. The student shivered and was grateful for her two seconds of clarity where she’d put on warmer clothes before rushing into a heroic rescue mission.

She squinted her eyes as even her flashlight couldn’t cut through the darkness enough for her to actually see something. Suddenly Yennefer heard someone groaning in pain and she immediately moved. Her heart skipped a beat the moment she saw Tissaia lying on the ground in a heap. The raven-haired beauty gently took Tissaia in her arms and rolled her on her back. The woman's eyes fluttered open and looked at Yennefer who was checking Tissaia for any injuries. Suddenly the lawyer frowned.

'Am I dead?'

'No, of course not. Why would you say such a thing?'

'Because you're an angel. So I must be in heaven.'

Yennefer snorted at that while she smacked Tissaia's hand away as she tried to touch her face.

'First of all, I think you might have a concussion if you think I'm an angel. And secondly, I highly doubt you'd go to heaven if you died.'

Tissaia groaned again in response and pointed at her ankle. The younger woman didn't hesitate and took off the shoe to see what was wrong. It was only then that Yennefer noticed how swollen it was. She shook her head. The stubborn woman must have tripped before even getting to climb the mountain.

'I think it's twisted but not broken because there's no bruising,' Yennefer said while gently taking the hurt foot in her hands.

Tissaia was hurting but she bit her tongue in order not to cry out. Yennefer was only helping after all. She gratefully accepted the bottle of water from her saviour and took a sip. When Yennefer took of her jacket _and_ her shirt, she nearly spat the water back out again.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m going to splint your ankle using my T-shirt,’ Yennefer explained while ripping the fabric with the pocket knife, ‘it’s the only bit of clothing I can spare.’

She skilfully wrapped Tissaia’s ankle and threw the towel over her shoulders to stop her from shivering. Next she took out the first-aid kit and disinfected every scrape she could find on the woman’s body before nodding to herself. This would do.

‘Can you walk?’

Tissaia accepted the outstretched hand and scrambled to her feet. She carefully put some weight on the sprained ankle but immediately yelped in pain. Luckily for her, Yennefer caught her by her waist so that she wouldn’t fall on the ground again.

‘I’ll take that as a no,’ Yennefer sighed, ‘what on earth were you thinking climbing a mountain when you’re so tired?’

‘I told you! I’m reconnecting with nature to get rid of my burn-out so I can go back to work as soon as possible.’

‘And you really thought that planning your days from minute to minute, barely taking a break, was the way to do that?’ Yennefer asked incredulously.

Tissaia opened her mouth to reply but a jolt of pain flashed through her body again and she winced. Tears sprung into her eyes and she grabbed Yennefer by the arm so she could completely remove all weight from her injured foot.

'Alright, let's discuss your weird way of relaxing back in the tent. We need to get you warm but with ice on that ankle,' Yennefer said kindly.

She put her bag on her stomach instead of her back and crouched down before Tissaia, indicating that she should hop on. The lawyer frowned.

'I am not permanently ruining your back, Yennefer.'

'You severely underestimate my strength,' the purple-eyed woman laughed.

'And you underestimate my weight.'

Yennefer rose to her feet again and blinked before throwing her head backwards to laugh. Tissaia pouted. She wasn't used to people not being impressed by her. The brunette was used to installing fear to whoever she met by her stern glare. But not this girl. This girl seemed fearless.

'You do realize you're not much taller than a twelve year old child, right?'

Yennefer crouched down again and Tissaia swatted her against the head before clumsily hopping onto her back. She shrieked when Yennefer straightened her legs but the girl held her tightly and started walking to the camping.

'I'm very glad I didn't have to climb that damn mountain to rescue you,' Yenn joked.

'And I'm glad I didn't fall to my death.'

'Well it certainly would make for a more impressive story than tripping over your own feet and falling face first into a puddle.'

'You're insufferable. But thank you, Yennefer. For saving me.'

The student didn't answer but gently squeezed Tissaia's calves in response. Despite being very convinced she could carry the injured woman effortlessly, Yennefer was very glad to finally see the camping emerge in front of her. It was late and seeing as they had already disturbed Triss and Sabrina’s sleep last night, she decided not to wake them. When she saw the map and the phone number on the door of the reception, she halted.

'Why didn't you write down the number of the camping and call for help? Doesn't seem like you to be unprepared.'

'I'm having a digital detox and left my phone at home.'

The raven-haired woman snorted and gently lowered Tissaia on the ground when they arrived at their lot. The towel she had wrapped around her had gotten wet as well and Tissaia's teeth clattered from the cold. Yennefer started to peel away the wet clothing, carefully removing the lawyer's pants in order not to hurt her. Yennefer zipped Tissaia's sleeping bag open and helped her get in.

'I'm going to the ice machine. I'll be right back.'

She disappeared only to return a few minutes later with a few chunks of ice. Yennefer wrapped them in the remaining rags from her shirt and placed them on Tissaia's injury who hissed in response. She then hung all the wet clothing on the washing line nearby their lot and finally crawled into her own sleeping bag. But sleep did not come because the woman next to her obviously suffered from hypothermia after being cold and wet for several hours. She shivered so much, the entire tent shook.

'Yennefer, I'm s-so c-c-co-cold.'

'Okay. Take of your underwear.'

'W-what?'

'Trust me! I've seen this in a survival documentary,' the purple-eyed woman responded as she started undressing herself .

In any normal circumstance, Tissaia would have been very insulted by the mere notion of such behaviour but she was miserable, she was in pain and she was so fucking cold. With shaking hands, she slid her knickers down her legs and unclasped her bra. Yennefer was so kind not to look at her while she did it and Tissaia closed her eyes in return when the very uncovered body of the student joined her in her sleeping bag. Which was tight. Very tight.

'I fail to see how this is going to help,' Tissaia said while blushing fiercely the moment her nipples brushed against Yennefer's breasts.

'We share body heat and keep each other warm,' the student explained while desperately ignoring whatever friction was going on, 'turn around so we're not face to face.'

Tissaia obeyed and shivered when she felt Yenn's arm sneak around her waist but this time it wasn't from the cold. When the injured woman heard the breathing of the naked girl currently spooning her become deep and slow, she relaxed. It had been years since she slept in such close proximity to someone and it made her realize how touch-starved she was. Tissaia swallowed when she felt all these emotions run through her. _Damn you, silly girl!_ Not that she wasn't grateful to Yennefer, she just didn't understand what happened.

'Why did you come and save me?' Tissaia whispered to the darkness not realizing that Yennefer was still very much awake and wondering the exact same thing.

***

They had gotten warm and comfortable fairly quickly in their shared sleeping bag and when Tissaia woke up after a good night's rest, she felt rejuvenated. Even the throbbing pain in her ankle had receded somewhat. Unfortunately something else was throbbing now as Yennefer had slid her thigh in between Tissaia's legs somewhere during the night. She was torn between shrieking and pretending to be asleep when the woman cuddling her began to stir. Opting for the less embarrassing option, Tissaia decided to pretend to be asleep and closed her eyes.

‘Good morning,’ Yennefer murmured in her ear and Tissaia hated the fact that her whole body responded with a shudder.

‘Good morning. Can you please remove your leg?’

She head a low chuckle but Yennefer obliged. The student zipped open the sleeping bag and the cold morning air caressed their naked skins. While it had been dark when they got undressed, it was now very bright in their tent and Tissaia felt her brain go _error_ and the sight of Yennefer’s very well shaped ass. Her saviour seemed unbothered and quickly pulled a T-shirt over her head and put some knickers on.

‘I need to pee,’ Yennefer said while throwing some clothes at Tissaia.

‘Euhm, Yennefer?’

‘Yes?’

‘I wouldn’t mind a visit to the sanitary building myself and while my ankle is a lot less swollen, I fear that walking on it is not quite possible yet.’

The raven-haired woman smirked when she saw Tissaia squirm in the sleeping bag in order to get dressed but stayed to help her nevertheless. She quickly checked the ankle but the lawyer had been right. It looked a whole lot less swollen. Yennefer sighed in relief, this proved her suspicions of it not being broken.

‘Would you mind gathering some of my stuff? I’d love a hot shower,’ Tissaia asked.

Yennefer nodded and grabbed the basket with one arm while supporting the injured woman with the other. They slowly made their way to the sanitary block and Tissaia was out of breath when they arrived. She obviously was in pain still. Without making any comments that would embarrass the woman, she guided her into the toilet stall until Tissaia indicated that she could handle it from there.

‘I’m going to check if they rent wheelchairs at the reception. That way you can let your ankle rest properly,’ Yennefer informed Tissaia.

‘So I’ll have to spend the rest of my holiday sitting in a chair in front of my tent. Splendid.’

Yennefer could hear that the woman was pouting and couldn’t resist a smile, ‘no, I’ll push you around. It’s time that I showed you how to properly enjoy a vacation that will actually make you relax.’

‘Sitting in front of my tent a whole day or spending it with you? I don’t know what sounds worse,’ Tissaia laughed.

‘Pfff, admit it! You don’t hate me as much as you used to anymore.’

Tissaia tilted her head and pondered on that statement. She was still very annoyed with Yennefer most of the time, but hatred? When she realized she didn’t have an immediate answer, she just faked confusion and shrugged. Yennefer stuck out her tongue while helping the woman shuffle out of the stall and in the direction of the showers. When she opened the door, both women groaned. There was no bench for Tissaia to sit on and there was no way she could shower without accidentally putting weight on her sprained ankle. Suddenly a shit-eating grin appeared on Yennefer’s face.

‘Well, until your injury is fully _heeled_ , I suppose we shower together so I can support you.’


	5. Cocktails and assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer and Tissaia spend a few lovely days together and then they meet a new neighbor on the camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding 3 more chapters so I can finish the story in 8 chapters total... Not sure yet
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

Tissaia breathed in the fresh air and smiled. She had never felt so at ease as recently. The lake reflected the deep orange of the setting sun and some late night birds where squawking but other than that, there was only silence. Seated in her wheelchair, she sipped from the cold cocktail and hummed.

‘It’s good, uh?’

‘Yes, it tastes divine. I must say you were right about this place, Yennefer.’

The girl who was sitting in a lounge chair, smiled at Tissaia. They had spent the last three days in each other’s constant company and while Tissaia had feared it might evolve a lot of alcohol, she had to admit that she had had the best time ever. The first day had been a quiet one as her ankle was still very sore. They had rented a wheelchair from Sabrina who had rolled her eyes upon hearing what had happened and they went for a walk.

Yennefer had heard about a very beautiful waterfall from Jaskier and Geralt and had taken Tissaia there for a pick-nick. The brunette had gone very quiet at the sight of the water cascading down with such force, she could feel the ground beneath her shudder. The women had then gone to the restaurant near the lake for dinner and had spent the remainder of their evening in front of a campfire with their neighbours who once again wore matching outfits, including Roach.

The next day they had gone on the lake with a rowboat, something Yen had regretted when they were about halfway and she still had to row back to the shore. Tissaia had claimed that rowing with a sprained ankle was absolutely impossible, earning her a middle finger. In the afternoon they had played volleyball together with Geralt, Jaskier, Calanthe and her husband Eist and some other boy that has asked to join them named Istredd. Seeing as she couldn’t play with her injury, Tissaia was the referee and everybody who accused her of favouritism towards Yennefer had been totally right but she had refused to admit it.

The third day had them going back to the market Yennefer had discovered at the beginning of their stay at The Lodge. They had bought lots of fruits to eat on the beach near the lake with a good book. Both women had enjoyed the sunshine immensely and they had stayed until the sun had disappeared behind the trees. During the weekend there was a mobile cocktailbar and Tissaia had discovered that ‘sex on the beach’ was delicious!

‘How’s your ankle doing?’

‘Much better! Maybe I can change the wheelchair for crutches so I’m a bit more independent.’

‘Whatever suits you, but I’d keep the wheelchair for longer outings. If you get tired, you can rest.’

Tissaia smiled and touched Yennefer’s elbow lightly ‘excellent idea.’

Yennefer hummed. She had been secretly enjoying having to help Tissaia with everything. It was her chance to prove that she wasn’t just some university drop-out who drank too much alcohol. No, she had just momentarily lost her way and was now fighting to find herself again because the true Yennefer knew what she wanted and had the brains to achieve it.

‘Heeeeeeeey girls!’

Calanthe waved at them and Tissaia groaned silently. Not that she didn’t like the woman but she made all the lawyer’s insecurities flare up in an instant. She was very beautiful, social and had a certain bravado Tissaia secretly envied. Yennefer gently nudged Tissaia when she felt her reluctance towards Calanthe.

‘Hi neighbour! What a lovely evening we have, ey?’

‘Indeed we do,’ Calanthe replied with a smirk as she watched Yennefer intently, ‘I was wondering if you two would like to have breakfast with me, Geralt, Jaskier and Eist tomorrow?’

‘Sounds great! What time did you have in mind?’

The woman grinned, ‘I’m not much of an early bird as my nightly activities are rather exhausting. Shall we say 10am?’

‘So more like brunch,’ Tissaia muttered earning her another barked laugh from Calanthe.

‘Brunch indeed.’

She saluted and walked away, leaving Yennefer and Tissaia alone on the beach again. Everyone else had gone for dinner but they weren’t very hungry. Eventually the cocktailbar closed and they headed back to their tent. The wheels of the wheelchair slipped in the sand however and the entire contraption got stuck, making Yennefer curse loudly.

‘Maybe those crutches aren’t such a bad idea, after all,’ the student muttered.

Yennefer chuckled and lifted Tissaia from the wheelchair in one swift motion. With one arm underneath her legs and one behind her back, Tissaia felt like a princess being carried to bed. Yennefer placed her on a nearby bench and went back to retrieve the stuck wheelchair. When she returned, Tissaia had gotten cold.

‘Would you mind terribly to help me get a shower?’

Yennefer felt a blush creep up her neck but nodded nevertheless. They had showered together before but they had worn their bikini’s to avoid any embarrassing situations. It was one thing to crawl naked into a sleeping bag to avoid hypothermia but soaping each other’s tits was one bridge too fair for the lawyer. Unfortunately, Yennefer bikini had perished when she refused to listen to Tissaia telling her that diving down a waterfall was not a good idea.

She didn’t break her neck as Tissaia predicted, but she resurfaced the way she was born… naked. So that broke the question, what was she going to wear in the shower this time? The raven-haired woman supported Tissaia as they hobbled to the sanitary block. It was late so they were the only ones there. The moment Yennefer helped the older woman in a toilet stall, she went back to their tent to fetch towels and toiletries.

‘Uhm, Tissaia?’ Yennefer inquired upon return.

‘Yes, you can come in.’

Yennefer opened the door of the stall and smiled at Tissaia who was gently leaning on her foot. Her ankle was getting stronger but walking without assistance or standing for longer periods of time were not yet possible. She gratefully accepted the outstretched arm and shuffled to the shower area.

‘We have a problem.’

‘Mmmm?’ Tissaia hummed as she fished her own bikini out of the bag and started taking off her shirt.

‘I don’t have a bikini.’

‘Oh.’

They looked at each other awkwardly. Tissaia fumbled with her shirt.

‘Can’t you shower in your underwear, or something?’

‘That’s ridiculous, Tissaia! We slept together in a sleeping bag, completely naked. Let’s just close our eyes.’

‘What? You mean I have to leave the bikini as well?’

‘That’s only fair,’ Yennefer said with a smirk, ‘it will be an _eye-soapening­_ experience for both of us.’

It took Tissaia a solid two minutes to process the situation and see sense in Yennefer’s request. She had already seen the woman’s ass so what difference did it make? She nodded slowly and put the bikini back into the bag and turned around. Yennefer did the same as they undressed quickly.

‘Okay, Yennefer. I’m ready. Close your eyes so you can support me because I’m losing my balance.’

Yennefer swirled on her heels, hurrying so Tissaia would not have to lean on her injured foot too much. She had her eyes so firmly shut, she started to see spots but she couldn’t risk being caught peeking. The purple-eyed woman quickly stretched her hands out to help the other woman when she felt her fingers wrap around something that definitely wasn’t an arm or a waist.

‘Uh, Yennefer?’

‘Yes?’

‘Kindly let go of my breasts.’

***

Tissaia felt her jaw ache from the forced smile she had kept up for the past half hour. Geralt and Jaskier had just joined them to sit at the table with Eist and Calanthe for breakfast and the woman had been making jokes about their sex life non-stop. That wouldn’t have bothered Tissaia too much if that same sex-life hadn’t kept them up all night _again._

‘So what about you?’

‘Uh?’ Tissaia startled when she realized Calanthe had asked her a question.

‘I asked what it was like to be with a woman. You seem distracted. Are you okay?’

‘I just didn’t sleep very well. And I’m sorry but I don’t feel comfortable discussing such things.’

‘Don’t be such a prude!’

‘I’m not,’ Tissaia spluttered, ‘I just have never –‘

‘CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS?!’

The door of the only cabin on their corner of the camping flew open and a balding man stepped outside. Yennefer had never seen him before but judging by his pale complexion, she assumed he didn’t go outside much. The man glared at the group having their brunch and pointed an angry finger at them.

‘I’m stuck spending my holiday with a nymphomaniac and a pyromaniac and I hate it!’

Yennefer rose to her feet immediately, ‘hey, while there might be some very deliberate shagging going on, me setting the tent on fire was an accident!’

Stregobor glared in fury at the woman who dared talk back to him. He hated going on vacation but during the summer break, he always left his apartment to come to the Lodge. He stayed for two months in an attempt to escape his obnoxiously loud neighbour who returned from university and could be heard through the very tin walls of his abysmal apartment. It even seemed like Renfri put in an extra bit of effort to annoy him. She hated him and he hated her.

Well to be fair, he practically hated everybody. He just wanted to spend his retirement in peace and quiet but this year, his neighbours on the camping were such disappointments, he almost regretted not staying home and tolerate Renfri. But all this talk about shagging and moaning and lesbians?! It had driven Stregobor to the edge of insanity and he refused to listen to it any longer.

‘Shut up, you worthless girl! You should know your place!’

Yennefer flinched at the words and Tissaia could see that she was hurt. The fact that she shrunk in size and ducked her head, triggered something within the lawyer she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The insatiable lust for justice and equality roared up deep inside of her and it made her march towards Stregobor like she used to march the hallways of the court building, her twisted ankle momentarily forgotten.

By the time she was finished lecturing the shrivelled ballsack in front of her, he looked positively livid but seeing as Sabrina just arrived on scene to see what all the shouting was about, he decided to let it slide. After all it didn’t seem like a good idea to him to complain about talk of lesbian sex against the owner who had a wife herself.

‘Just keep the disgusting talk to a minimum, will you,’ he grumbled before disappearing into his cabin again and smashing the door into Tissaia’s face.

The woman was shocked to say the least and barely registered Calanthe sneaking an arm around her waist and guiding her back to the breakfast table as the lack of adrenaline made her limp on her ankle again. Yennefer was looking at her with a confused expression but nodded gratefully nevertheless. Tissaia winked at her, not registering what Calanthe was saying to her.

‘It’s not because his libido is dryer than a nun’s cunt that we should all refrain from having fun.’

Geralt grunted at the statement while Jaskier and Eist applauded. While they were making plans to have the loudest sex possible tonight just to spite the dipshit in his cabin, blue eyes locked onto purple ones. Yennefer and Tissaia looked at each other, trying to figure out why they had stood up for each other.

***

That evening they stared at the canvas while listening to the sounds of Calanthe riding Eist into oblivion and Geralt and Jaskier’s motorhome that squeaked from the rocking motions going on within. In their enthusiasm to annoy Stregobor, they had clearly forgotten about Yennefer and Tissaia needing their rest. When Yennefer groaned in frustration, Tissaia rolled on her side to look at her and jokingly said.

‘You know, instead of trying to sleep and getting all frustrated because we can’t, we better just join the fun and annoy the piece of shit that insulted you today.’


	6. Karaoke and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some sexual tension and some very mellow angst (as I can't stand it myself) but our camping chaos is nearing its completion when both women start to realize they kinda like each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, here we are again! Chapter 6.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :) there's 2 more chapters to come after this one so if you want to yell at me in the comments, you better get to it.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you Em626 for inspiring me again <3

‘You’re joking, right?’

Yennefer looked at Tissaia with such big, purple eyes the woman couldn’t help but laugh a little at her perplexed expression. She had meant it as a joke but she did feel a little aroused at the idea of letting Yennefer have her way with her in this little tent.

‘Of course I don’t mean we actually do it,’ Tissaia clarified with a blush, ‘but that asshole doesn’t need to know that!’

Suddenly Yennefer understood and the perplex expression made way for a very devilish smirk. She started rattling the tent and moaned, loudly. Tissaia felt herself turn as red as a tomato and covered her eyes with her hands. Nevertheless she joined Yennefer as it was her idea after all.

_‘Ohhhh yes… yes… YES! Faster Yennefer!’_

The younger girl snickered and added some grunting and panting to her moans, _‘hmmpfff you like that don’t you, you dirty girl.’_

Tissaia immediately retracted her hands to be able to poke Yennefer in her side.

‘Don’t make it sound like I’m into kinky stuff!’

‘Did you just poke me?’

Yennefer’s voice had dropped a few octaves and sounded so threateningly, Tissaia immediately backtracked but it was too late. The raven haired beauty had zipped her sleeping bag open at lightning speed and was now straddling a rather helpless lawyer who looked like she was having a minor gay panic.

The student started tickling the defenceless woman underneath her who started wriggling to get out of her precarious situation but she had to laugh so bad, her muscles refused to function. Clever fingers zipped Tissaia’s sleeping bag open as well to be able to tickle her even more and the brunette lost it. The feelings of Yennefer’s hands all over her body, even if it was fleetingly, simply was too much for her.

‘Stop! Stop! I yield. I’ll do anything you want if you just stop!’

Everything came to a halt as purple eyes looked into blue ones. Both women were slightly out of breath and they suddenly realized how Yennefer’s core was almost grinding Tissaia’s. The student cursed inwardly as she felt her knickers dampen. Why did the insufferable know-it-all underneath her have to be so pretty? Tissaia swallowed with great difficulty as well as she tried to get her own aroused body to calm down a bit.

‘You’ll do anything?’

After a moment’s hesitation, Tissaia nodded. A slender finger caressed her cheek and the lawyer shivered. Before she knew what was going on, Yennefer’s lips softly pressed against hers in a chaste kiss. It felt like her heart momentarily stopped beating but she didn’t mind. She’d gladly die with the lingering feeling of this kiss on her lips. Unfortunately the moment was over all too soon when Yennefer retracted after realizing Tissaia didn’t kiss her back.

The older woman was just about to reach out and pull her back in for another kiss when they heard a door being slammed open, ‘YOU WIN! I’M OUT OF HERE!’

They both scrambled to their feet and looked out of the tent to see a furious Stregobor dragging his suitcases over the ground to the parking lot. He was in his pyjamas as it was still the middle of the night but he was very determined to not stay a moment longer in this hellhole. The doors of the two motorhomes went open as well and a rather muffled looking Jaskier and a blushing Calanthe popped their heads out to see what was going on.

Everybody watched the raging man leave the premises without uttering a word but when he disappeared from view, Calanthe gave everybody a big thumbs up before disappearing into her motorhome again. Jaskier just winked and let Roach out so the Chihuahua could pee. Yennefer zipped up the tent and turned to Tissaia who was still blushing.

‘I guess this means we get a few hours of actual sleep.’

‘That might be the best news I’ve heard all day.’

Yennefer smiled, ‘you’ll need it if you want to be in top shape for the karaoke night tomorrow.’

‘I told you I don’t sing,’ the other woman replied with a groan.

‘We’ll see about that.’

Yennefer crawled back into her own sleeping bag and turned her back to Tissaia while muttering _goodnight_. The brunette knew she must felt rejected because she didn’t reciprocate the kiss earlier but Tissaia was too nervous to do something about it. After all, they could never be together. They were simply too different, not to mention the age difference between them. Trying and failing to convince herself of the fact that Yennefer meant nothing to her, Tissaia rolled on her side as well and closed her eyes, desperate for some sleep.

***

Tissaia hadn’t seen Yennefer all day as she had woken up alone in the tent. She assumed the girl needed some time for herself and had rolled her own wheelchair to the reception to ask Triss if she had some crutches she could borrow. When the curly haired woman disappeared to fetch them for her, Sabrina entered the building as well.

‘Aha, here we have our _dirty girl._ ’

Tissaia snapped her head around so quickly, she almost tumbled out of her wheelchair. Sabrina stood in front of her, arms crossed and with a shit-eating grin on her face.

‘What do you mean?’

‘My wife and I were woken up during the night by a very angry customer. A regular customer who rents a cabin for two months each year so we earn a lot of money from him. And you chased him away with what he called “loud lesbian sex”.’

Tissaia wanted to defend herself but seeing as Sabrina was totally right, she only managed some very undignified splutters.

‘Don’t tease the poor woman, Brina,’ Triss said when she returned with the crutches, ‘nobody will miss the douchebag.’

Sabrina cackled and patted Tissaia on the shoulder, ‘hahahaha, it was worth to see the shocked expression on your face though! But my wife is right, nobody will miss him. He never participated in any activities and only complained so let’s hope he stays away.’

Triss smiled sympathetically at Tissaia who was still trying to process what just had happened and handed her the crutches. When she saw the injured woman search for her wallet, she raised her hands.

‘On the house! For doing us all a favour with your nightly adventures.’

‘But, we weren’t actually…,’ Tissaia tried to explain but Sabrina cut her off.

‘No need to explain. We’re on the same team, remember?’

She grabbed Tissaia’s wheelchair and pushed the woman outside while Triss waved her goodbye, ‘I hope we’ll see you tonight for the karaoke!’

***

The lawyer had managed to shower and get dressed while wobbling on her crutches and was making her way to the beach house for the karaoke night. She still hadn’t seen Yennefer and worry was starting to gnaw on the edges of Tissaia’s mind. While the girl was perfectly capable of looking after herself, the brunette wished she’d knew where she was.

Tissaia felt horrible for not returning that kiss and therefore giving Yennefer the impression that she wasn’t interested. Because despite trying all day to convince herself that she couldn’t care less, Tissaia found her own mind constantly wandering to the pretty student she shared a tent with. The lawyer was shaken from her thoughts the moment the door in front of her opened. When she entered the beach house, Eist and Geralt waved her over to their table.

‘Calanthe went to get some drinks,’ Eist explained while helping Tissaia put her crutches away.

‘I’m not thirsty yet so that’s okay. Where’s Jaskier?’

‘Walking Roach one last time so we don’t have to later when we’re absolutely shitfaced.’

Tissaia nodded at Geralt, thinking she’d understood the man but he always grunted making it rather difficult to know what he was saying. She didn’t have much time to answer because Calanthe arrived at their table with a tray full of shots and six enormous pints.

‘Heya! There you are. I’ve brought drinks for everybody. Saves us a few trips to the bar because it’s busy tonight.’

‘Dear lord,’ Tissaia groaned when she saw the amounts of alcohol Calanthe had bought to start with, ‘have any of you seen Yennefer?’

‘She just came in,’ Eist replied while nodding his head towards the main entrance.

Yennefer was blinking to get accustomed to the disco lights and held her balance by grabbing the nearest table. She then spotted her newly made friends and sauntered over to them, obviously struggling not to trip over her own feet. When she launched herself on a free chair, Tissaia could see how hazy her purple eyes were.

‘Are you drunk?’

‘Only a little. Ooooooh shots!’

The raven haired beauty immediately grabbed a glass and chugged it, earning her an approving cheer from Calanthe. Jaskier who had arrived seconds after Yennefer, feigned offence that they hadn’t waited for them and took his pint with so much drama he spilled half of the contents over his own trousers. Tissaia bit her lip. Did Yennefer get drunk to try and ignore the pain from being rejected?

‘Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our thirteenth edition of karaoke night,’ Sabrina screamed into the mic drawing the attention from all the guests.

‘Songs can be ordered with Triss who’s in charge of the music tonight. Shots can be ordered with me but only to adults. Everybody is allowed to sing, but probably not everybody will be asked to do a second song.’

Some laughter echoed through the room in response to Sabrina’s joke who looked rather smug with herself. The first candidate accepted the mic from the blonde woman and introduced himself.

‘Hello, my name is Emhyr and I’m going to sing a song for the love of my life, Fringilla.’

A collective ‘ _awwww_ ’ went to the crowd when Triss started the cheesy love song he’d picked. He didn’t do too bad and got a decent round of applause when he left the stage. Yennefer who already downed her third shot, sighed dramatically.

‘How romantic.’

‘What do you mean?’ Tissaia said with a frown. She found the whole karaoke-charade rather awkward.

‘If someone is willing to embarrass himself on stage just to be able to tell a crowd of strangers how much he loves you? Nobody’s ever done that for me. You can say that I have a soft _spotify_ for music.’

Yennefer hiccupped and sauntered away with an equally drunk Jaskier to order their songs and have them put on the list of singers. Suddenly Tissaia got an idea and she quickly made her way to Triss, easily beating Yen and Jaskier to it as they had tripped and fallen on the ground somewhere halfway.

‘Can you put me on top of the list?’

Triss raised an eyebrow, ‘now why would I do that?’

‘Yennefer kissed me but I was too shocked to reciprocate it and now she’s hurt and I just want to tell her how much I like her.’

‘I thought you already fucked each other’s brains out?’ Triss said even more confused than before.

‘No, no, we only pretended to annoy Stregobor,’ Tissaia tried to explain but she felt a panic rise in her chest.

Luckily Triss was the most romantic soul that had ever walked the Continent and she immediately shushed Tissaia, ‘don’t worry. You can go next. I might not understand what is going on but I see an opportunity for love and we must take it. What song do you want to sing?’

While Tissaia quickly skimmed through the list of songs together with Triss who enthusiastically pointed out the most romantic ones, Yennefer was being helped back on her feet by the boy who’d joined them for beach volleyball a few days ago. Istredd smiled at her while completely ignoring Jaskier who was still fighting with his own limbs and gestured at Yennefer to go outside. The student simply was too drunk to care and nodded, following him through the back door.

And just when the door fell shut behind her, Tissaia swallowed her nerves and crawled onto the stage. She couldn’t see the crowd because of the bright light that was shining in her eyes but maybe that was for the better. The brunette was fairly certain she could hear Calanthe cheer somewhere in the back but ignored it. She was here for Yennefer and she even had a joke she knew the younger woman would appreciate.

‘When I first realized I was going to have to sing a song, I was afraid, I was petrified,’ Tissaia said earning her a few approving cheers, ‘but this song is for you Yennefer.’


	7. Apologies and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer finally realizes it has all been one big mistake and tries to make amends with Tissaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did say it was going to be mature for later chapters ;) enjoy!
> 
> No real puns this time but a word-joke at the end. That counts as well, right?

Istredd closed the door behind them and guided the very drunk girl further outside. He had been ogling her every day since they played beach volleyball but was too much of a coward to make a move. Especially since the brunette with a stick up her arse seemed to be very protective towards her. But now he had her all alone and rather willingly to do whatever he pleased and Istredd rubbed his hands together.

‘So, what did you want to say?’

‘Uh?’

Yennefer crossed her arms and tilted her head, ‘that’s why you wanted to go outside, right? Because I couldn’t understand you with all the noise.’

Istredd cursed inwardly. She was a lot less under the influence of alcohol than he first anticipated. However Yennefer did seem a bit unbalanced and blinked her eyes a few times too many to pass of as sober. He decided to just go for it and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

‘What the fuck,’ the girl shrieked while ducking to escape the pair of lips attacking her, causing Istredd to collide against the lantern Yennefer had been leaning against.

‘Ouch, bitch!’

‘Stay away from me. I won’t tell you twice!’

Yennefer swerved back to the bar and fumbled with the doorhandle not quite managing to open the door from the first attempt. When she finally made it back inside the bar, she stood eye to eye with a rather furious looking Triss.

‘There you are! Where the hell have you been? That was really shitty of you.’

‘Shitty? He tried to kiss me!’

Triss frowned, ‘what the hell are you talking about?’

‘What are you talking about?’ Yennefer retorted while whishing she hadn’t drunk so much.

‘Tissaia of course! She sang a song for you on stage and you weren’t even there!’

‘She did? Shit!’

Yennefer ignored the protests of the camping-owner and made her way through the people back to their table. There she found Eist and Geralt dozing off above their enormous pints that had gotten warm by now.

‘Where is everybody?’

‘Jaskier went to change his pants because it looked like he had pissed himself after spilling his beer. Calanthe actually pissed herself laughing so she went to have a shower. Not sure she’ll be back though. She can’t handle shots,’ Eist explained.

‘And Tissaia?’

He awkwardly shuffled in his seat before mumbling, ‘nobody’s seen her after she discovered you left.’

Yennefer cursed again and immediately sobered up. She ran outside and quickly looked around but it was dark and she saw no immediate sign of Tissaia. The raven haired woman started running towards the beach only to find it empty. She also didn’t find the brunette at the sanitary block or the reception. Neither could she be found at the picknick area or the parking lot.

Feeling utterly defeated and out of breath, Yennefer headed to the tent. It had all gone downhill from the moment she’d kissed the woman and she hated herself for thinking that was a good idea. She was so convinced she’d misread all the signs but now it appeared like Tissaia felt the same? Yennefer shook her head. It was all too much and the alcohol was making her so terribly tired.

So she opened the tent, only to find Tissaia curled up in a ball, sleeping in the middle of it. Yennefer’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of such beauty. The purple eyed woman slowly sunk to her knees and laid herself next to Tissaia on her side. After a few moments of adoration she stretched out her hand and caressed the older woman’s cheek but it was only when Yen tucked a lost strand of hair behind Tissaia’s ear that the sleeping woman stirred.

‘Yennefer?’

‘I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I owe you an apology.’

The lawyer rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed herself into a seated position.

‘Why? You can do whatever the hell you want.’

‘True but I feel bad about how I handled things. I thought kissing you was a mistake and rather than talking to you about it, I got drunk and avoided you. And apparently I missed someone singing a song for me.’

Tissaia pouted, ‘I picked ‘I kissed a girl’ from Katy Perry. I made a total fool of myself.’

‘I think it’s the sweetest thing someone’s ever done for me and I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to hear it.’

Tissaia averted her eyes and fumbled with the zipper of her sleeping bag. Seeing Yennefer’s purple eyes up close always made her melt a little on the spot. The young woman was so breathtakingly pretty and the lawyer simply couldn’t fathom what she saw in her.

‘You left with that boy,’ Tissaia finally whispered.

‘I did.’

‘Why? Because I didn’t reciprocate that kiss? I regretted that seconds later!’

Yennefer scoffed, ‘absolutely not. I’m not claiming I handled the imaginary rejection well but I simply wanted to hear what he had to say. He’d helped me up after I tripped over Jaskier’s feet and he kept gesturing to me to go outside so I simply wanted to hear him out.’

‘I feel silly now…’

‘Don’t,’ Yennefer said, ‘the prick tried to kiss me but he ended up licking a lantern instead.’

Tissaia laughed while covering her face with her hands. She still felt a little bit embarrassed about the whole situation but Yennefer gently removed her hands and smiled at her.

‘Will you sing me the song again?’

‘I’ve forgotten what it feels like to kiss a girl,’ Tissaia said with a slight blush.

‘Allow me to remind you.’

***

The first rays of sunlight peaked through the seams of the tent and Yennefer stirred. She could sleep all day in a dark room but one dash of light and she would wake up. Only this time she didn’t wake up in her own sleeping bag or her trashy student dorm. No, this time she opened her eyes all snuggled up in the arms of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life. Yennefer sighed contently.

‘I am not the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, but thank you for the sentiment dear.’

‘What?’

‘You talk in your sleep. It’s very endearing,’ Tissaia sad while kissing Yennefer on the head.

They hadn’t returned to the party yesterday but instead talked all night about themselves. Tissaia had giggled like a teenager when Yennefer had started to ask her all sorts of silly questions like ‘what’s your favourite colour, what music do you like and do you have allergies?’ But Yennefer had defended herself by claiming she simply wanted to get to know Tissaia. When they had breached the topic about past lovers, Tissaia had become rather embarrassed.

She told Yennefer about how she’d broken up with her boyfriend Vilgefortz because after years of being in a relationship that didn’t really do much for her, she had had an epiphany. During the New Year’s reception at her previous work she had drunk way too much punch and ended up kissing her colleague Margarita in the cupboard. And whilst it was a drunken mistake for both parties involved, a whole new world had presented itself to Tissaia.

But she had never dared to act upon it. She dumped Vilgefortz and their life he had already planned out without ever asking Tissaia’s opinion and she’d quit her job to try her luck in another city. Unfortunately she was easily flustered and embarrassed and after a few horribly gone wrong dates, she had just devoted her life to work and neglected her social life completely. When she admitted to finding Yennefer incredibly attractive from the second they met, the purple eyed woman had kissed her again. And again and again and again until they had eventually fallen asleep.

Only to wake up together, feeling happy albeit a little hungover from the shots they chugged yesterday. Tissaia stretched and covered her mouth when she yawned, not realizing Yennefer was watching her in awe. When she finally caught a glimpse of two purple puppy eyes looking at her, she laughed again.

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘You’re so beautiful.’

Tissaia scrunched up her nose, ‘no, I’m sweaty. I’m going to take a shower.’

She wriggled out of the sleeping bag and somewhat clumsily left for the sanitary block, leaning on one crutch and grasping her basket of toiletries with the other hand. It was a good thing her ankle was healing splendidly because there was no way she could pull this off with two crutches. The brunette was relieved when she managed to get into a shower stall and sighed when the hot water cascaded down on her skin.

Suddenly she felt two arm circle her waist and before Tissaia could yelp, a pair of lips firmly pressed themselves onto her own. She gulped down a gush of water before Yennefer realized the woman was suffocating underneath the shower and pushed her a little bit further against the wall. The cold tiles made the lawyer gasp and Yennefer took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues entwined themselves while Yen’s hand started caressing the naked body in front of her, exploring every inch.

Tissaia’s nipples hardened from the friction against Yennefer’s breasts and she felt wetness pool between her legs that had nothing to do with the shower they were in. The brunette was overwhelmed with sensations as she had never been with a woman before and her last sexual encounter was so many years ago, she barely remembered how to do it. Luckily for her, Yennefer seemed to be rather skilled at this as she gently sucked an earlobe between her teeth.

‘Yennefer…’

‘Mmmm?’

‘Are we really going to have sex in a public shower?’

‘No, we are going to have sex in our tent. Consider this foreplay.’

Before Tissaia managed to formulate a reply, Yennefer sank to her knees and pushed her tongue between the lawyer’s folds while holding her steady by her ass. Tissaia moaned and it echoed obscenely loud through the sanitary block but they both didn’t care. With one hand tangled in the raven hairs of Yennefer and one around the shower tap, Tissaia felt her climax approach fast. When Yennefer let go of her ass and enveloped both Tissaia’s breasts to tweak both nipples between her fingers, the brunette came with a strangled cry.

She sank down onto the floor of the shower with Yennefer still kneeled between her legs and laughed.

‘I guess it’s been a while.’

‘Hey, don’t ruin my moment! I was rather proud of my achievement,’ Yennefer said with a wink.

‘You were brilliant.’

‘I was only getting started.’

Tissaia chuckled and grabbed the bottle of soap while pushing herself onto her knees like Yennefer. The woman’s purple eyes had gone completely dark and her body shuddered when she felt slender hands starting to soap up her body. Tissaia felt muscles flex when she slid over Yennefer’s legs and arms and she smirked when the raven haired beauty giggled the moment she touched her belly. Tissaia took her time to massage Yennefer’s perky breasts and desperately tried to ignore the way the student bit her lip because it was making her think all sorts of inappropriate thoughts.

Yennefer smirked and took the bottle from her to return the favour and when they were both thoroughly washed and dried, she took Tissaia’s hand in hers and guided her back to the tent. Yen gently eased Tissaia down on her back while tossing the crutch somewhere it wouldn’t bother them before zipping up the tent to give them some much needed privacy. She smiled at the brunette who looked at her with hungry eyes.

‘How’s your experience with women so far?’

‘So far it hasn’t disappointed me yet,’ Tissaia teased while ignoring the jolt of pleasure that shot through her body.

Yennefer’s tongue wetted her lips before she lowered herself on top of Tissaia and whispered, ‘Well, you can't spell disappointment without _men_. I’m going to ruin you. You’ll never want a man again after I’m done with you.’

Tissaia whimpered before her breath was cut off by a searing kiss.


	8. Goodbyes and New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have gone by but now the time has come to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapterrrrr
> 
> Once more a big thanks to Em626 who came up with the majority of my puns and who I love dearly <3
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Kapua who always screams at me in DM's and who writes amazeballs Yennaia fics herself <3

‘Thank you for your stay and please don’t ever return to The Lodge.’

Yennefer rolled her eyes at Sabrina but accepted the final bill for their stay nevertheless. She turned her back to Triss who just shoved her wife for being rude and smiled at Tissaia who stood behind her. They had spent the rest of the holiday together, never bothering to buy a second tent when they were back in stock at the little supermarket.

Two months they had been in each other’s company and what had started as a rather awkward and hostile situation, had ended up in the best holiday romance both of them had ever experienced. Long walks on the beach, cocktails near the pool and endless nights of sweaty sex in a much too small tent. Luckily Tissaia’s ankle had healed completely and no other accidents had occurred.

Stregobor never returned and if camping gossip was to be believed, Istredd also fled the premises with his tail between his legs. They had become good friends with Geralt and Jaskier, Calanthe and Eist and had already agreed to try and meet during the year. Today was their final day though and their suitcases had already been packed and stored at the reception so they could have a few last hours together before Tissaia’s taxi arrived.

Yennefer took Tissaia’s hand and together they walked out the door for a final pick-nick in a nearby park. The sun was shining and a warm summer’s breeze ruffled their hair. Yennefer hummed and saw Tissaia look up at her with a warm smile on her face.

‘You know, if someone told me you would look at me like that before the end of the holiday, I’d declared them insane.’

‘If someone told me you weren’t the little shit I thought you were, I’d have done the same,’ Tissaia retorted immediately.

Yennefer laughed and pulled the smaller woman closer to her while guiding her to a suitable place to spread their blanket and have some lunch. They brought some croissants, a hard boiled egg, fruit and a thermos of coffee with chocolates for dessert. They ate in silence, both enjoying their final moments together but also dreading the nearing farewell.

‘Where was it you lived again?’

‘Rinde,’ Yennefer said while swallowing a strawberry.

‘Right. That’s on the other side of the Continent.’

‘Yes, four hours on the train from Aretuza,’ Yennefer said with a sad smile.

‘I’ll miss you.’

Yennefer wanted to reply but no sound came out when she opened her mouth. She felt herself become emotional because nobody had ever told her they’d miss her. Yennefer was used to being a nuisance, someone who could easily be replaced. Tears sprung into her eyes and instead of using words to express how much she was going to miss the brunette, she kissed her.

Tissaia outed a surprised shriek before melting into the kiss and parting her lips to grant access to Yennefer’s tongue. They had shared a lot of kisses during their stay at The Lodge, but none such as this one. Tissaia could taste the despair on Yennefer’s lips. She could sense how much the younger woman dreaded their farewell and she replied with an equal need, her tongue twirling around Yennefer’s with passion.

The raven-haired woman gently pushed Tissaia on her back so she was lying on the blanket not even once breaking the kiss. Tissaia felt herself get dizzy and bit Yen’s lip hard to catch her breath. The younger woman simply smirked and focused her attention on Tissaia’s neck and earlobes instead. When the brunette felt tender hands cup her breasts, she spoke up.

‘Yenna, what if someone sees us?’

‘There’s nobody here, trust me,’ the purple-eyed woman answered before pushing her tongue inside Tissaia’s mouth once more.

Yennefer repositioned herself on her side and indicated to the lawyer to do the same. Before Tissaia knew what was happening, Yennefer had unbuttoned her jeans and slid her fingers inside her underwear. The student’s eyes darkened from arousal when she felt how wet Tissaia already was. The brunette groaned and spread her legs a little more to grant Yennefer better access. In turn she hiked up the younger woman’s dress and slid her own fingers past her knickers.

They both started stroking each other, slowly and teasingly while exchanging heated kiss after heated kiss. While supporting herself on her elbow, Yennefer used her free hand to grab Tissaia by the back of her neck earning her a moan from the woman. Tissaia squeezed Yennefer’s breast but quickly became too flustered to focus on anything else than what was going on between their legs.

‘Inside,’ she grumbled and Yennefer was happy to oblige.

The moment the younger woman pushed two fingers inside Tissaia’s wet pussy, the other one did the same to her. They both sighed at the sudden intrusion before starting to move their fingers inside and out, twisting and curling until they were both trembling and panting profusely. Tissaia felt her climax approach and closed her eyes but Yennefer fisted her hair a bit harder.

‘No, look at me when you come.’

The command alone was enough to make Tissaia tumble over the edge as she came hard on Yennefer’s fingers. The wanton cry that fell from her lips turned out to be Yen’s undoing as she climaxed mere seconds later. They both retracted their fingers and fell into each other arms in a warm, long hug, desperate not to let go of one another. Yennefer was the first to regain her senses and smiled fondly at Tissaia who was still looking a bit flustered.

‘I don’t care what you say. To me you are the most beautiful woman on earth.’

Tissaia rolled her eyes but before she could answer, the alarm on Yennefer’s phone rang, startling both women. Yennefer’s warm smile melted away. The alarm indicated that Tissaia’s taxi would arrive withing the hour. Before she could stop herself, she started crying.

‘Yenna? What’s wrong?’

‘I can’t believe that after years of being miserable, I finally find someone who’s good for me and it isn’t meant to be.’

Tissaia’s heart broke by seeing the girl she’d come to care for so much in such misery and pulled her even closer to her chest. There were no words so they just remained silent while Tissaia wiped the burning tears of Yennefer’s cheeks with her thumb. By the time the second alarm rang, Yennefer had calmed down a bit and they started packing their pick-nick to return to the camping.

‘How will you get home?’

Yennefer shrugged, ‘I’ll hitchhike back just like the way I got here.’

‘Absolutely not.’

‘What?’

‘Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?’

‘I don’t get in a car with creeps. Besides, I can’t afford a taxi.’

‘Ride with me to Aretuza. I’ll pay your train ticket to Rinde from there.’

‘That’s quite the detour,’ Yennefer said with a smirk, ‘but it buys me more time with you so I’ll gladly accept.’

By the time they got to the camping, Jaskier and Geralt were already waiting for them together with Eist and Calanthe. Tissaia smiled. She never had had many friends apart from Coral who she saw once every month but this time it seemed liked she had actually managed to find some people who liked her just the way she was. A little bit snobbish and stuck-up but with a hidden sense of humour. Jaskier started sobbing when he saw them and opened his arms.

‘Group hug!’

Before Tissaia could protest, Yennefer dragged her into the group hug and she just awkwardly let it happen. She still wasn’t very fond of people other than Yennefer touching her. When they finally broke the hug, Geralt dragged his dramatically crying boyfriend away with an apologetic grunt. They had exchanged numbers a few days earlier so he just indicated to them that he would call them later before disappearing into his motorhome.

Eist gave both Tissaia and Yennefer a firm handshake while Calanthe smacked them on the back, nearly toppling Tissaia over.

‘Well, this is goodbye.’

‘Don’t worry, we’ll be _suing_ you!’

Yennefer’s mouth dropped as she turned to Tissaia, ‘did you actually make a pun?’

The brunette shrugged, ‘what? That’s how lawyers say goodbye.’

Calanthe shook her head, ‘you two have a bad influence on each other,’ before she followed Eist back to their camping lot.

‘I only like you more now, you do realize that?’

Tissaia grinned and pecked Yennefer on the lips before a car horn drew their attention. Their taxi had arrived precisely on time.

‘Ever had sex in a taxi?’ Yennefer whispered in Tissaia’s ear who immediately smacked her holiday love against her arm.

‘Behave yourself!’

With one final wave to Triss who peeked outside to see who left, Yennefer and Tissaia got in the car and drove away to Aretuza. 

***

They drove for what must have been thirty minutes in complete silence while Yennefer fidgeted with her fingers and Tissaia looked out of the window. Their driver was a grumpy old fart who didn’t say a word but they both preferred it that way. Nobody was in the mood for small talk. When the first road sign appeared, Yennefer finally spoke.

‘I don’t really have anything waiting for me in Rinde.’

‘What do you mean?’ Tissaia frowned.

‘I don’t have any friends or family. I don’t know why I’m going back there.’

‘Didn’t you want to go to university again?’

Yennefer shrugged, ‘don’t they have good universities in Aretuza?’

It finally clicked for Tissaia and she immediately became nervous. The lawyer opened her mouth but couldn’t manage to form a coherent sentence before Yennefer waved her off.

‘Don’t worry. You have a life of your own.’

They fell silent again but this time it wasn’t a comfortable silence. No, it was loaded with unsaid words, intense emotions and it was weighing down on them so heavily, even the taxi driver shifted in his seat. After a few minutes however, Tissaia found her voice again.

‘Well, it would be nice to have someone waiting for me at home to prevent me from making overtime again like before.’

Yennefer’s eyes widened as she saw the little smirk on Tissaia’s face, ‘oh absolutely. Wouldn’t want you to have a burn-out again.’

‘Correct. And I have a very obnoxious neighbour I’d like to annoy with loud nightly activities.’

The taxi swerved a little bit as the driver snapped his gaze to the rear view mirror to stare at the two women on his backseat in disbelief before he had to avoid a near collision with an upcoming car. But his passengers didn’t seem to notice as they got lost in each other’s eyes.

‘To Aretuza it is, if you’ll have me,’ Yennefer finally whispered.

‘Don’t you have some belongings we need to pick up in Rinde?’

‘Oh right, I left my stuff at Nenneke when I stopped renting my apartment. She was the Head of Cafeteria at my previous university and took a pity on me. She snuck me so many free meals, I actually gained some weight.’

Tissaia chuckled before telling the driver to go to Rinde first. The man who was still a bit embarrassed by his clumsiness nodded his head and switched lanes to change direction. Tissaia nestled herself back into the car seat and entwined her fingers with Yennefer’s. She felt so much more relaxed knowing that there wasn’t going to be a heart-breaking farewell. The lawyer smiled at the thought of not coming home to an empty apartment each night.

‘You’re smiling.’

‘I’m happy,’ Tissaia replied, ‘I was also thinking we could turn my spare room into a home office so you can fully focus on your studies.’

‘I have a feeling there won’t be any skipping classes with you in charge,’ Yennefer laughed.

‘It’s good to hear you already know who’s the boss.’

Yennefer leaned to Tissaia and muttered, ‘I’ll gladly have you boss me around. Forever.’

Brown eyes locked onto purple ones and Tissaia kissed Yennefer’s hand she was still holding, ‘forever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it down =)
> 
> I don't have an immediate project in mind yet... but something might pop up. Just need a nice idea to get me starting. In the mean time, make sure to check out my account. There's more fics to be found there. 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
